


Not So Alone

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [97]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>classics_lover prompted for the <i>Voyeurism</i> theme: Avengers movieverse, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Coulson gets off alone, knowing Hawkeye is watching him somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Alone

Phil laid back in bad and sighed in frustration he hadn't even bothered to shed his suit and if he didn't get up soon, it would be wrinkled beyond salvation. He hated being on assignment where he couldn't make contact with his agent. No, that wasn't quite true. He hated being on assignments where he couldn't make contact with _Clint_. 

He must be the only person in the world who didn't want the room with the view of the park. No, he wanted the room that showed the streets below and the taller building across the street.

Finally getting up, he turned down the bed and stripped off his suit hanging it neatly on the chair before laying back down, not bothering with pajamas. Clint was out there. He was as sure of that fact as he was of his name. Reaching down, he grasped his cock. As he lazily stroked he pretended it was Clint's rough hands touching him, bringing him off. And when he finally came, he could pretend the breeze through the window was Clint's breath across his body whispering words he longed to hear right now. 

As he pulled the sheet over him a red dot appeared on the wall. It's blinking revealing the hidden message. Thank god he was up on his morse code.


End file.
